1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixture used for visual inspection of semiconductor wafers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the final surface inspection of the end product of semiconductor wafers, very bright light coming from a high-intensify lamp is shone on semiconductor wafers, and inspection for flakes or chipping is performed visually. On this occasion, a tray as shown in FIG. 5 is used for loading semiconductor wafers, and inspection is carried out by manually adjusting the inclined angle of the tray. In conventional cases, wafers. are fitted into and affixed to the recesses forced in the tray.
However, in conventional cases, semiconductor wafers enter the recesses, therefore it is difficult to detect flaws (such as flakes, chips, or cracks) on the edge of the semiconductor wafer by visual inspection. In the case that the light intensity is increased to overcome the above problem, irregular reflection occurs in the tray, and the outcome of visual identification is diversely affected.